Gravitation
by Peaches and dae
Summary: After the end of their canon relationships, Michael and Liz find friendly comfort in each other. Liz leaves town for some time alone and Michael follows her, suspecting her life may be in danger.
1. Gravitation

Authors: Peaches and dae

Authors: Peaches and dae

Muse: Zoe  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Liz and Michael  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but ideas, and not even all of those. The lyrics included in this section belong to Eve 6 and Sarah Brightman.  
Author's Note: We are unabashed Polarists. But we don't hate everyone else. Please tell us if you think we've unnecessarily vilified a character or, as this is our first joint fic, its downright ugly. Thanks :) We'd also like to thank Zoe for not only making the beautiful banner, but for being our muse. Her ideas sparked this piece of fiction and continue to inspire us as we go along.   
Spoilers: All of Seasons One and Two occurred. (Unfortunately)

~*~ 

I walked into the familiar mess that had become Max's room. Papers strewn everywhere, maps leading to nowhere and clues with no hope for result. It was the culmination of Max's latest obsession, to find his son, Aiden.   
  
I remember helping him pick that name. He wanted something to hold onto, something meaningful. Then I remembered this story my Grandma Claudia had told me once about an Irish Monk named Aiden. He'd been sent to Scotland to convert the then-heathen English to Christianity. And I though it was perfect. Max's son was being sent home to convert their people to Khivar's side. Max agreed.   
  
My heart ached for him. It had been months since Tess had returned to Antar and we still had no idea what to do. The look of excitement on his face as each new clue came in, lead to devastation as it once again lead to a dead end. Max never gave up hope, but in the process I think that's when he gave up on us.   
  
Everything started out fine. I tried to help him as much as I could with research and traveling across the country chasing a wild goose. But as the months dragged on he became more and more focused on his search and less and less on us. I didn't want to admit it could happen, after all we'd been through, but I saw the demise of our relationship on the horizon and I came to talk to him about it.   
  
He was sitting at the computer checking search engines, newspapers, even the gossip columns for any clue or hint as to how he could find a way to bring Aiden to Earth or a way for Max to get home to him. He must not have heard me come in because, he jumped when I touched his shoulder.   
  
"Max. It's just me. " I said calmly.   
  
"Oh, Liz. Sorry. I was just...," he said, looking up at me momentarily before returning to the screen.   
  
"Researching." I finished. "Yeah, I figured that. "  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm onto something here. I was pulling up some stuff on Native American symbols and..." he started his voice getting that elated lilt in it again. But I had to interrupt.   
  
"Max. We need to talk." I said quietly.   
  
"Why?" he asked turning back towards me "Did you find out something about Aiden?"   
  
I shook my head and the excitement disappeared from his face and what I was about to say wouldn't bring that excitement back. "No, Max. It can't wait either, this is important. And I need your full attention." I said as I reached across him and flicked the screen off. I sat down on the edge of his bed across from him and put my face in my hands.   
  
I felt my confidence ebbing away, so I took a deep breath and spoke. "I can't do this anymore." I said, barely able to form the words.   
  
I saw his face grow concerned and confused. "What do you mean Liz? You mean searching for Aiden? If you're tired I understand. You can take a break. Next road trip you can stay behind and just keep an eye on things here."   
  
"No Max. I can't...I can't be us anymore. We've lost our way somehow and I don't think we can get it back. " I said as tears filled my eyes.   
  
"Don't say that Liz." He said standing up. He knelt before me and took my hands in his. "We're a team. I wouldn't have been able to do all of this without you."   
  
I steeled myself. I couldn't give in. I had to save my self. "You may not be able to this without me Max, but I can't live this way anymore. I can't hold onto your dream."   
  
Max stood up and turned away from me. "So... you're just going to abandon me?" I could hear the anger in his voice.   
  
"No Max." I said calmly. "I need to find myself again." I stood up and walked around to face him. " In your search for Aiden, you're searching for yourself. And what I've found is that I can't be by your side. There's no room for me there."   
  
"It won't always be like this, Liz." he argued.   
  
"When's it going to change, Max? You think finding Aiden will be the end of it?" I said my anger rising. "Because I certainly don't. Finding Aiden will only open up a whole new set of problems."   
  
"Since when is my son a problem, Liz?" he growled.   
  
"That's not what I said, Max. You have to focus on Aiden and you can't do that with me around." I said my voice rising. I couldn't control the anger rising in me. " You want to know something else Max? You're going to leave. You have to. Billions of lives hang in the balance and rights now it's easier for me to let go knowing that. I won't be held responsible for the demise of your planet because you couldn't let me go."   
  
"Do you still love me?" he asked through his teeth.   
  
I didn't know what to say. For the past three years Max Evans had been the love of my life and now, things had changed so much. I was confused. In my search to find my self again I forgot to ask that question.   
  
"I...I don't know." I said letting my tears fall. " I mean I'll always love you, but..."   
  
"Don't, Liz. Spare me, okay? Just go." he said turning away and switching the monitor on.   
  
"Max... we can't leave things like this." I said.   
  
"I have a lot of work to do and you've made it clear you want no part of it, Liz. So, if you're done ... go." he said. I heard his voice shake and wanted to comfort him, but I didn't. It was the strongest thing I'd ever done.   
  
I backed out of the room and shut the door. For a minute I couldn't remember how to walk. "Just one foot in front of the other." I whispered." You've done it before."   
  
"Liz?" a female voice said behind me. "Is everything okay?" It was Isabel. Her room was across the hall from Max's and she must've heard us arguing.   
  
"No, Isabel, it's not. But Max is going to need your help. I can't give him what he needs anymore." I said firmly.   
  
"You're just walking out? How can you do that do him? After everything..."she said getting defensive of her younger brother. I couldn't blame her.   
  
"Because if I don't I'll lose myself Isabel. Try to understand." I said.   
  
Before she could answer me I ran down the stairs and out of the house. I had to get away before I changed my mind. For this once in my life I had to think about me. I thought I'd be relieved, but I just felt the pain. I needed to get away from Max and away from Roswell.

~*~ 

At the slam of a door, Maria turned and watched Lizzie storm up the stairs to her room. She sighed and thought,' Looks like I'm not the only one with a problem or two right now.' Turning back to the table in front of her, she continued to stack plates and silverware, her mind drifting back to May.   
  
She had thought everything was going to be perfect. She was going to be a senior. She had a steady job with her best friend. She was still grieving over Alex, but the hurt had lessened. She had a boyfriend whom, while a little obtuse at times, was gorgeous, you could even say out of this world. And sweet. And a little bit dangerous. And he had stayed for her. The thought pulled at her. Michael had stayed on Earth—for her. He'd given up his greatest dream, that of family and belonging—for her. She snuck a look at the kitchen, where she could see Michael playing the spatula, shaggy hair flying, and singing along to some Metallica song, and smiled wistfully. And she was about to give him up, for her greatest dream. Could she do it?   
  
She hadn't expected anything to ever come of that night in Vegas, hell, she'd never expected that night in Vegas to occur. She hadn't known that there was a record executive in the audience, out for a few drinks with his second wife. When she'd gotten a letter from him in late June, she hadn't known what to believe. She still remembered the thrill of those words," Miss DeLuca, We at Independart Recordings would like you to visit us at our LA office…" A quick smile flashed across her face in remembrance. She hadn't believed it, but had, hoping against hope, gone to Roswell Records and browsed until she came across a CD with the label, then, barely holding her squeals inside, she had rushed home to tell her mother. Amy, after having checked it out through Mr. Evans, had accompanied her to LA, where she sang again for the Independart scouts. They had driven home, elated, but had felt her hopes drop as the days had passed with no word. Until the day she had come home after work to see a large envelope propped up on the counter.   
  
She started as Michael came out of the kitchen and came up and put his arms around her waist. Guilt came over her for what felt like the millionth time as she realized that she had known from the start that she would go. She'd never told him about it. Hadn't told anyone about it.   
  
Savoring the feeling of his arms around her and tucking it away, Maria extracted herself from his grasp. Sitting him down before clearing the table of the piles of silverware, she then sat in the booth across from him.   
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Michael asked, when she sat on the opposite side of the booth.   
  
Maria began," Nothing... well that's not true. I... I have something I need to tell you...I've know for a couple...weeks now. I just didn't know how to tell you."   
  
Michael's hands flew flat onto the table," Are you…are you pregnant?"   
  
Laughing softly, she answered," No, nothing like that. I have dreams, Michael. You know that."   
  
"Of course I know that, silly," his voice softened," Your singing, getting out of Roswell, having wild cross species sex with me."   
  
She swallowed hard, remembering said wild cross species sex, and spoke." Michael. I'm leaving."   
  
"You're what?"   
  
"I'm leaving, Michael." She reiterated.   
  
"Where? When?" he stammered, at a loss for coherency.   
  
"LA. Tomorrow morning."   
  
"LA? Why LA? What's there?   
  
"Independart Recordings for one. They want me, Michael. They want my music. They want my voice." 'And they're safe, unlike you.' She added silently.   
  
"And 'I' don't want you?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"I know, but I want this. I need this." She emphasized, standing. He stared wordlessly up at her as she walked towards the doors," Good bye, Michael." 

~*~ 

Michael had sat in silence in the backroom of the Crashdown. The only woman he'd ever loved in his life, the reason he stayed on Earth, had just walked out on him. At that moment he'd wished he had gotten on the ship to his death. It would have been better that what he was feeling now. Numb all over, with a distinct aching in his heart. A lump was forming in his throat and he couldn't swallow it away.   
  
Suddenly, he felt claustrophobic. The once expansive room felt small and confining. He had to get some air. He summoned the strength he had into his legs and rose up off the couch. He walked outside, into the alley, taking a deep breath and finding no relief in the hot night air that greeted his lungs. His chest still felt heavy and Maria's words kept ringing in his ears.   
  
"Goodbye, Michael."   
  
His eyes settled on the iron rungs of the ladder to the balcony and unthinking, he began to climb. Reaching the top, he stood, and stared out at the sky. He'd given that up for her. All of that, all of those unknowns, for her. Abandonment surged through his blood, with anger hot on its heels. He stood that way for what felt like hours, feeling his emotions run through him like waves. Betrayal, anger, pain, and then betrayal all over again. As the hurt ebbed, he became aware of a quiet sobbing sound coming from behind him.   
  
He saw Liz sitting on the end of her bed. Her face was tear stained and clearly painted with a look of exhaustion and lost hope. He knew there was only one person who could do that to the normally iron-willed Liz Parker, Max. Normally Michael would have taken this as a cue to leave. He didn't want to see some chick crying, but seeing her so vulnerable like that he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She seemed to be hurting as much as he was and was expressing it in ways he couldn't, or wouldn't, let himself.   
  
He walked over to the window and knelt down. Sensing another presence Liz turned her head, to see Michael sitting in her window. The look that filled her eyes wasn't alarmed or scared, but almost relieved. She looked into his eyes and saw unshed tears. He was hurting too. She didn't know why, but she sensed his pain was just as strong as hers. She knew there was only one person who could do that to Stonewall Guerin, Maria.   
  
Knowing instinctually that he had permission, Michael climbed through the window and sat next to Liz. Without thought Liz leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers. When he felt her body begin to shake again with sobs he rested his head on hers.   
  
They sat there for a while just holding onto what little comfort they offered each other. For that moment in time two people who never had much to do with one another, kept the other from slipping away. Both of them mourning loves with lives that didn't include them.   
  
Eventually, they lay back on her bed and held each other. Michael momentarily forgot his misery to notice how tiny and fragile Liz really was laying in his arms. He'd always been a little intimidated by her intelligence and sheer determination. Now, with her weeping against him he saw her in a new way. Vulnerable and unsure, and yes, even beautiful.   
  
He shook the thoughts from his head, but they were replaced by Maria's heart wrenching revelation of less than an hour before. In his mind, she thought he wasn't worth staying for. He felt his tears stinging and fighting to get out.   
  
Liz's sobbing slowed and she took stock of her surroundings. She was in her room, in a man's arms. Not just any man, but Michael Guerin, who had always been a bit of an enigma to her. She should have felt awkward or even a little guilty. He was her best friend's boyfriend. But in his strong, comforting embrace she couldn't help but remember how safe she'd felt that night at the carnival when Max had been kidnapped. Michael had been the one to reach out and hold her as if he knew she needed his strength. And here he was doing it again. Why?   
  
She looked up at him and saw him biting his lip fighting the tears that had welled in his eyes. Then one single tear came down his cheek. Liz lifted her hand and wiped it away. Michael's lip quivered as he let another one fall.   
  
Seeing Michael so shattered made her own heart ache again and her tears soon returned. Michael pulled her closer and they held onto each other as if their very lives depended on it. Eventually they drifted off to sleep still clinging to one another. Saying goodbye to the lives they once knew.   
  
The next morning, as dawn crept through the windows Michael opened his eyes cautiously. He noticed the warmth of Liz's body was gone. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway looking almost ghostly, with a suitcase in each hand. She was staring back at him and gave him a small smile, as if to say thank you. She walked away and closed the door behind her. Thinking it was all a dream he lay his head back on the pillow, fully expecting to wake up with her in his arms and an eventual awkwardness to fall over them.   
  
When he did wake the emptiness in the bed was still there. It wasn't a dream. She was gone. He tried to remember what he saw. She had suitcases. She wasn't just leaving that room. She was leaving Roswell.   
  
Still in a sleepy haze he got off the bed and headed out the way he came in. His heart still ached. How could it not? But Liz had helped him take a step, acceptance and that it was okay to hurt. But he was also envious of her. She could leave until September came. She had a place to go.   
  
"Good for her. At least one of us is getting away from this place," he thought to himself. Another part, a big part, of him felt that somehow he was going to miss her. His eye caught a piece of paper on her desk with his name on it. "Michael. Thank you. (303) 555-6687, Liz." He tucked the paper into his pocket and climbed out onto the balcony. A smile snuck across his face as he realized that not all of Liz Parker had left that morning.

~*~ 

Liz could barely keep her eyes on the road as she drove through Dade Falls for the first time. The small Colorado town where her late Grandma Claudia had left her the cabin she had called home when not on the road was perfect, nestled in the green forests of the Rocky Mountains.   
  
Seeing a small general store, Liz pulled the tired car over to the side of the road and hopped out, invigorated by the very air. Pulling her purse out with her, she closed the door of the car behind herself and walked around the car into the store. The moment she walked through the door, the room fell silent. Looking around, she noticed that the customers in the café had all turned around in their seats and were unabashedly staring at her. Discomfited, she went up to the bar and asked the waitress if she could point her towards the store. Wiping her hands on her apron, the big woman walked around the counter and gripped Liz's elbow. " Now it's just around thatta way, walk towards the back, and then a turn to the left." After she freed her elbow and was turning to go, the woman exclaimed," Lord! I know who you are. You've got to be Claudia's granddaughter. Those eyes…" Realizing that Liz had no clue as to her identity, she added," I'm Jen, I own this shop. We were very sorry to hear about her passing dearie, we loved it when she stayed around here."   
  
Satisfied with her identity explained, Liz felt the curious stares recede. She nodded her thanks, and continued to the back. Grabbing an arm basket, she wandered the aisles, picking up cleaning solution and cereals, ice cream and hot chocolate. Pausing, she spun around, sure she felt more eyes on her back. Seeing no one, she leaned up against the shelves, frustrated. 'Stop it, Liz! There's no one watching. You're not being followed anymore. You have to get over it. They're out of your life now, you're moving on.' The thought stopped her,' Without Max, they're out of my life. What about…Michael?' Angry for even thinking it, she pushed herself up off the shaky shelving and continued with her shopping.   
  
When she finished, Liz piled her groceries in the car and drove out of town, following her mother's neatly worded directions. Rather pointless, as they consisted of," Drive straight out of town. Take a left at the fork. Follow the road until the end. Then keep driving."   
  
Laughing to herself, she pulled into the makeshift drive, and hoisting her bags, she fumbled with the key as she walked up the stone path to the wooden cabin door. As the door swung open, she took an anticipatory step inside. Delighted despite the dust, she dropped her bags just inside the door and ran back to the car to grab her groceries.   
  
Before heading to the kitchen she stopped at the antiquated stereo and turned it on, leaving it on the first station the scanner stopped at. Satisfied as a Top 40-mix station wafted through the air, she turned up the volume and, grabbing a dust rag, she continued on her way. Almost three hours and two relatively clean rooms later, as the sounds of Eve 6 started to float through the room, Liz threw down her dust rag in disgust. 'God!' she ranted at herself,' you'd think I'd have known better this time around. A retreat won't make a difference if I can't keep my mind off him. Thinking about it won't help at all.' Frustrated, she began to sing along under her breath. 

So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

She laughed abruptly and sat on the couch, because that was the long and short of it right there. She was the now or never kind, not the eternally on-call assistant son searcher. She knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with more stand-alone moments with Max. She couldn't take more of his distracted answers and unfinished thoughts followed by impulsive and unexpected seconds of romance. 

Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

Saddened, Liz rested her head in her hands, trying to remember the last time she'd felt alive. It took her awhile before she settled on a Saturday morning in the Crashdown. The sun had still been coming up and she had woken up early to open the café with Michael, who had needed extra hours. She had put in her Sarah Brightman CD, following the procedure she and Michael had come up with their first Saturday morning opener. Liz smiled, remembering that first time, she had let them in and Michael had gone straight to the CD player and blasted Metallica. Certain that her ears had never been so accosted, Liz had suggested a compromise. Neither was really a fan of the pop music that played in the Crashdown all the time, so she had claimed mornings for her music, and given him the evenings to play the noise of his choice. The routine had worked out pretty well, and though she had caught Michael muttering about," chick music" a time or two, she secretly liked to think about the time she had caught his lips moving along to the words. She had poked him with a silverware roll and he had sent her a very dirty look that she had responded to with an outburst of laughter that had caused him to glare at her even harder before a smile at her antics had cracked his face. She smiled now, thinking about the way his lips had twitched, and then the way the smirk had stolen across his face before becoming a grin that reached his brown eyes and crinkled them at the corners. Michael should smile more often, she decided. He had a wonderful smile.   
  
Liz started, ashamed of herself. What was she doing, sitting around thinking about Michael's smile? He was Maria's boyfriend for crissakes, and she had no right to be lusting over Max's best friend's…catching herself, she stood up, angry. She had every right to be lusting over Michael, she wasn't with Max anymore. But then she remembered the day Tess left, when Michael stepped out of the pod chamber. Maria had moved to him, and asked him if he'd stayed for her. He had swept his chocolate eyes over her as if checking for damage and he had wrapped her in his arms silently. Maria had been right, he'd stayed for her. Michael's love for her had saved his, Max and Isabel's lives. Stricken with guilt for thinking about her best friend's boyfriend, she picked up her rag and began vigorously dusting the coffee table until it creaked in protest. 

~*~ 

It had been two days since Liz had left. Her absence hadn't escaped Max's notice, but he figured she was just cooling off after their fight and would be back by his side soon. "She didn't mean what she said." He told Isabel the night Liz had ended things with him.  
  
"I don't know, Max." Isabel said with concern. "She looked pretty serious to me."   
  
"She's just tired!" Max snapped. "She just needs time."   
  
"Okay, Max." Isabel said, worrying for both her brother and Liz. She had seemed so devastated that night. She was also worried about Michael. Kyle had told her about Maria's leaving and she knew Michael was hurting, but she didn't dare ask him about it.   
  
Max was at the UFO center going through the computer's files deleting old and outdated info that Brody had asked him to take care of. Suddenly an alarm on the other computer sounded, not loud, but startling, caught Max's attention. He abandoned his task to investigate. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw the message on the screen. How could he?   
  
"Pulse detected outside Boulder, CO."   
  
Max was about to investigate further when Brody tapped his shoulder. He flicked the screen off and faced his employer.   
  
"Max what are you still doing here? Go home. It's late." Brody said.   
  
"Um, right. I just wanted to finish these last few things," he answered nervously.   
  
"Nonsense. Nothing that can't be done tomorrow." Brody insisted. "Come on. I'm locking up. I'm already late to get Sydney from the sitter's."   
  
Reluctantly Max followed Brody and left the UFO Center. He sped the Jeep home and called Michael with an order to join him immediately.   
  
Michael arrived a quarter of an hour later only to find Max pacing the room agitatedly. What's wrong?" Michael asked him.   
  
There's been another pulse detected." Max said stopping for a moment.   
  
What? When?" Michael asked, stunned.   
  
"About an hour ago outside Boulder, Colorado." Max answered.   
  
"Boulder? What's in Boulder?" Michael pressed.   
  
"How the hell should I know?" Max snapped. "All I know is that it happened. I could have found out more but Brody kicked me out."   
  
"What does it mean?" Michael asked.   
  
"It could be anything. It could be an enemy or a message. Or it could be something about Aiden." Max said.   
  
Michael racked his brain for answers. The last time a pulse came so did the Skins. He had an eerie feeling about this, as he always did. "Can we get back into the UFO Center?" he asked Max.   
  
"No. After that whole gone-crazy incident, Brody installed cameras and he's been touchy about his computers lately." Max answered. Nonplussed, Michael looked around the room and focused on Max's computer.   
  
"Maybe we can find out something on yours," he said pointing at the screen.   
  
"I doubt it." Max scoffed.   
  
'Great,' Michael thought,' just what I needed, a cranky Max. ' Deciding to take matters in his own hands, he sat in front of the computer. "What are you doing?" Max asked, annoyed.   
  
"Well, if you aren't going to do something Maxwell, I damn well am!" Michael snapped. Not knowing his way around Max's computer very well, Michael clicked on the first icon he saw. Max's e-mail came up with what seemed like hundreds of messages. "What's all this?"   
  
"Inquiries about different things. You know, about Aiden." Max replied.   
  
Michael couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew this had to be one of the reasons Liz left. Just as the thought of Liz had entered his head he saw an e-mail flagged urgent. He clicked on it and he felt his stomach drop as he read the simple missive.   
  
"I don't have much time and this can't be traced. Liz is in danger. Find her."   
  
"It could be a hoax." Max said warily, although worry consumed his face.   
  
"Are you willing to take that risk? Do you even know where she is right now? Can you sit there and tell me you know she's safe?" Michael asked frustrated by Max's quick dismissal of the warning.   
  
Max couldn't answer him. He didn't know where Liz was. He'd been so caught up in his search for his son. "We don't know where this came from, Michael. It could be someone's idea of a joke." Max reasoned, or maybe it's to distract me from..."Max trailed off as he saw the anger rise in Michael's eyes.   
  
"Finding Aiden." Michael finished, exasperated. His patience with Max was already wearing thin, and now, with Liz in danger, he wasn't feeling any more giving than he had been. "Did you ever stop to think that's why Liz left? This never ending search for your kid?"   
  
Max walked away from Michael and stood at the other end of the room. "You sound just like her." Max said through his teeth.   
  
"Sounds like it makes sense to me. Liz could be in danger and all you can do is think about how it will effect your search for Aiden." Michael said angrily.   
  
Max spun around concern replaced with anger. "Since when do you care what happens to Liz?"   
  
"Since you stopped." Michael answered boldly.   
  
Max clenched his fists against the rage in his blood. He was angry, but unsure of the reason why. Michael was right. Liz had been gone for two days and he'd barely noticed her absence.   
  
"We have to find out where she is." Max said, pushing his anger aside and trying to focus.   
  
For once, Michael agreed with him. He knew how, but it risked Max finding out about the night he and Liz had spent together. He never thought it was wrong, but he knew Max wouldn't see it that way. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the piece of paper with Liz's number in it. He remembered how vulnerable she had been that night and decided to risk it.   
  
"I know a way. But we need Valenti's help." Michael finally muttered.   
  
Max nodded, unquestioning, and grabbed the phone, dialing Valenti's number. 

~*~ 

Twenty minutes later the three men stood in the Sheriff's office. Max had explained the e-mail to the Sheriff and he had supported their decision of needing to find Liz. "Well, the best I can do is put out an APB on her and hope someone sees her first." Valenti said.  
  
"No, you don't." Michael said, fishing the phone number out of his pocket and handing it to Valenti. "Just trace that number. Liz is there," he said.   
  
Max looked up at Michael, confused. "How... When did you get this?" he asked his friend.   
  
Michael fell back on the story he had concocted en route to the Sheriff's office. "Maria gave it to me before she left." Michael said, shortly. "In case something like this happened."   
  
"Maria's gone?" Max asked, still bewildered. Despite his own worry, he had seen the hurt in his friend's eyes when he said her name.   
  
"Yeah. "Michael answered. "If you'd get your head out of the stars for five frickin' minutes you'd know that."   
  
Max stayed silent, not knowing how to comfort his friend, and worrying that "Sorry" seemed to be too little at this point, while Valenti took the number and fed it to the computer. It only took a few minutes, but neither Max nor Michael spoke to one another. The silence in the small office was deafening. When the computer beeped a match, a single sigh broke the quiet. "Where is she?" Max asked desperately, asking the question Michael wanted, but dared not to.   
  
"The number is registered to a Claudia Parker in Dade Falls, Colorado. It was activated this morning. Presumably when Liz got there."   
  
"How far way is that from Boulder?" Michael asked looking over at Max.   
  
"Bout twenty miles east." Valenti answered, darting a quick, confirmatory glance at a map of the Southwest on his office wall.   
  
Max's eyes widened. "The pulse. It must have been a message," he said.   
  
"They know where she is. They must've followed her." Michael said trying his best to breathe normally. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear his hands were shaking.   
  
"Looks like it," Valenti confirmed somberly," But the question is: Who is "they"?"   
  
Max started pacing the floor searching his taxed mind for answers. Turning quickly, he faced Michael and told him," You have to go protect her."   
  
Michael was stunned by the idea, and a little bit thrilled. "What?"   
  
"You have to go protect Liz." Max repeated.   
  
"Whoa! Why can't you go? She's your girlfriend." Michael said, holding his hands up.   
  
"Yeah. Well, that's kinda unclear right now. Isn't it? Besides I have to stay here. What if this pulse leads to...?"   
  
"If you say Aiden, Max... I swear I'll deck you." Michael growled. "It's Aiden over everyone else."   
  
"Look Michael you and I both know you have better defensive abilities than I do. She'll be safer with you. Besides you need to get out of here anyways." Max yelled.   
  
"Is that an order, your highness?" Michael asked sarcastically.   
  
"You're damn right it is." Max said getting into Michael's face.   
  
"Boys!" Valenti bellowed, stopping both of them from escalating the argument further. Michael put his hand out and Valenti placed the paper with Liz's address on it. After staring Max down and heading towards the door, Michael turned around before stepping outside. Then he warned Max simply," You may not like the Liz that comes home, Max. Or maybe she won't like you." 

~*~ 

"Bring her home to me, Michael." Max called out.   
  
I turned to him, surprised, and answered," What home, Max?"   


When she passes him by  
She's a ray of light  
Like the first drop of sun from the sky  
He knows she's a queen  
Who deserves a king  
But he's not a king  
And she doesn't see him

So here I am riding at break neck speed to do what Max should be doing, helping Liz. I'm pissed off but I don't know why. I mean Max was right, I needed to get out of Roswell, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.   
  
Max pulled the "king card" on me once again. I know back home, on Antar, I was his second. I just wish he didn't revel so much in reminding me of that. But that seems to be the story of my life. Always second. Maria left me cause of that. Because I was second, a distant second at that, to her real dream. I guess I just wasn't good enough to hold onto. 

When she dances  
She moves him to a smile  
He sees everything  
Near her shine  
There's a grace in her ways  
That he can't contain  
He has not that grace  
Oh, he has not that grace.

And now I can't seem to get this stupid song out of my head. Liz always played in in the morning when she was opening the cafe. She's sing along to the words and sway to the beat. Guess I never really thought about it before. I was always so wrapped up in Maria or finding home.   
  
I should be pissed at Liz for running off like she did and giving Max another chance to order me around, but I can't find the anger for it. I can't blame her for leaving. The other night when she was crying in my arms I think I really saw her for the first time. She's not as strong as she wants us to think. Max leaned on her too hard and finally broke her. And Liz Parker is strong. It takes a lot to break a woman like her.

And the closer he gets  
He can't help but hide  
So ashamed  
Of his body and voice  
There are boundaries  
We pass in spite of the war  
But our own  
We can't seem to cross

What am I doing spending so much time thinking about Liz for? I mean she's Max's... he loves her. And I still love Maria. You can't just fall out of love with someone in one day. At least I can't. So then why am I feeling this pull towards Liz?   
  
Even before we found out about the pulse I was thinking about calling her. Just to see if she was okay. Or maybe it was the more selfish reason, my knowledge that if I could just hear her voice, it would calm the demons in my head and ease the ache in my heart. 

He has a way that surrounds him  
So delicate  
With a glory that reigns in his life  
He is also so much that he is not.  
These things they don't see  
And she doesn't see him  
Oh-oh-oh  
She doesn't see him

Knock it off Guerin. Focus. Liz is in danger... again. You have to protect her. That's all. Prepare for what, or who, may come. There's nothing more to this than a job. Right? I mean what if you find her and she won't come home? What if I don't want to come home? Damnit! Why do women have to be so damn complicated? 

There are things we can change  
If we just choose to fight  
But the walls of injustice are high

I hope I can get to her in time. 

~*~ 

Michael pulled into the sleepy town of Dade Falls a mere ten hours after leaving Roswell. He'd sped most of the stopping only for gas and coffee to keep him awake. Deciding another cup wouldn't be a bad idea; he doffed his helmet and strode into the first store he saw.   
  
"What can I do for ya, honey?" the woman behind the counter asked Michael, as she chewed her gum.   
  
"Um, I'm looking for a cabin around here. I was wondering if you could help me find it?" Michael answered, avoiding eye contact.   
  
Jen studied the tall longhaired boy in front of her. He looked tired and a little dirty, but he was still striking. Extremely striking. She tapped her fingers a moment before answering him." Let me guess, Claudia Parker's old place?"   
  
Michael looked up, surprised by this woman's intuitiveness. "Yeah. How'd you know?"   
  
"Well, you are only the second stranger to come through this town in the past two days and you seem about the right age." she answered him frankly.   
  
"Right age?" he asked, puzzled.   
  
"Yeah. You look about the same age as her granddaughter." A crooked smile came over her face. "I had a feeling she wasn't alone."   
  
"So Liz is here? I mean, you saw her?" Michael asked trying to remain cool, yet elated that Liz was in the area, and that she hadn't been joined by any uninvited guests yet.   
  
"Yeah. Came in yesterday to get some groceries. You a friend of hers?" she probed. Michael thought for a moment. Was he her friend? I mean aside from the night they'd spent together they'd never really had much to do with each other. More like acquaintances. "Um, yeah." He finally said uncomfortably. "Something like that."   
  
The woman nodded knowingly and pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled out the directions to the cabin and handed them to him.   
  
"Thanks. "Michael mumbled and her turned to leave.   
  
"I don't know what she's running away from, but if it was you... she should have stayed." she said with a chuckle.   
  
Michael couldn't help but grin. It was the first time he'd smiled since Maria, and Liz, had left. 

~*~ 

Refreshed from her swim in the falls, Liz practically bounced through the open door of the cabin. Closing the door behind herself, she shed the soaked long sleeved over-shirt she'd pulled on over her sheer tank top after leaving the falls. Pausing with her hand on the top button of her shorts, she listened for a moment before proceeding to undo the first button.   
  
At the sound of a throat being cleared she spun, surprised. As Michael stepped into the sunlight coming through the open window, she gasped," Michael! What are you doing here?" As she awaited his answer, all the unfamiliar emotions Liz had felt for him that awkward morning came rushing back. Suddenly uncomfortable, her gaze darted down on her damp, sheer tank top and her open jeans. Flustered, she quickly refastened the button and glanced up at Michael. Still silent, he was staring at her. A flush rose up her cheeks as she felt a tingle begin beneath her belly button, near the strip of skin on which his eyes were currently locked. Clearing her throat, she said again," Michael."   
  
Averting his eyes, Michael glanced around the room before settling his eyes on her face. "Liz." Her eyes widened as she saw his hands move to the buttons on his shirt and begin to undo them. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs as she saw he was wearing a t-shirt underneath. Thrusting the shirt in her face, Michael murmured," Here. You better put this on."   
  
It took Liz a moment to comprehend, then, grateful, she took the shirt from him, willing herself not to notice the slight, almost graceful scent of him that still lingered. "Thanks."   
  
His throat tightened at the sight of her lithe body swallowed up by his shirt. Ordering himself to keep his eyes on her face, he motioned to the worn couch and asked wearily," You mind if I…?"   
  
Liz nodded, and he sat down with his hands on his knees, fingers drumming. Drawing her eyes away from his hands, Liz asked again," Why are you here?"   
  
Michael began to speak, ready to tell the story he had thought out on the ride from Roswell. "Maria's gone. To LA. Not on vacation either, for good." He stopped, awaiting her reaction, and then surprised himself by continuing," And I wanted…no, needed…to get away from Roswell. There's too much there right now."   
  
Liz leaned against the back of the couch, resting a hip on the edge, taking it all in. "Maria's gone? Why?"   
  
Wincing at the obvious pain in her voice, he answered," She has a chance to record a demo. She's gone. She left yesterday."   
  
Her voice shook," She never told me…"  
  
"Hey! I only found out the evening before she left. She didn't see it fit to tell me either." Betrayal filled his veins again as the memory bled anew.   
  
Silence descended upon them, as each contemplated the situation Maria's departure put them in. Liz put the disturbingly intriguing, but still treacherous, idea that Maria's unexpected exit meant that she and Michael were no longer involved out of her mind and focused on the other bit of information he had revealed.   
  
"You think you're going to stay here?" she asked.   
  
Offended, Michael stood, walking rapidly towards the door, and the motorcycle helmet she'd failed to notice earlier. "Don't worry about me. I'll get the shirt back in September. Nice to see you, Liz."   
  
He was halfway out the door before he shut up long enough to hear her murmur," I'd like that."   
  
He turned, putting the helmet back on the table by the door. Guardedly, he asked if she was sure. At her acquiescence, he crossed back to the couch and sat down with a simple," Thanks." They continued to sit in silence. 


	2. Gravitation

Rising from the couch a good while later, Michael stood and stretched

Rising from the couch a good while later, Michael stood and stretched. He glanced down at Liz, who had followed his movements from beneath her lashes, and answered the question he saw in her eyes as he moved towards the door. "I'm going to head out to the yard and grab my bag, maybe see if I can stick my bike in that woodshed around the side of the cabin."

Liz looked up at him, his serious expression framed in the soft evening light streaming through the doorway. "Good idea. Seeing as Dade Falls is a hotbed of crime and all…" Liz cracked, smiling. Mimicking his movements and turning towards the bedroom, she missed the jolt in his stride. 

Michael hurried outside and grabbed his bag off his bike anxiously. Liz didn't know it, but her innocuous comment had sent fear to his heart and sparked a debate in his head. 'To tell Liz, or not to tell Liz, that is the question. What has happened to you, man? You're quoting Shakespeare! Normally you only quote dead humans when something really big is going on.' His thoughts drew him back to an evening in late 1999.

IHe was lounging on the couch arrogantly, attempting to annoy the snip of a human girl who had latched herself onto him that afternoon as he was attempting to find a ride to Marathon. Liz Parker's overanxious best friend, she hadn't sold them out, but was still too shaky a character to be trusting. Way too excitable, if you asked him, which no one had bothered to do since Max had ruined everything a few weeks before. Pushing down the resentment that rose like bile, Michael shifted his attention onto the girl, noting with surprise that her green gaze had been focused solely on him the entire time he let his mind wander.

She glanced down at the sheet she held like a shield in front of her chest and then returned her gaze to his face. Michael followed her gaze, not above noticing the rapid rise and fall of her breasts that she tried to shield. She broke the uncomfortable silence with a question," So, do you get hungry just like the rest of us?"

Restraining a snort and a roll of the eyes, he decided to humor her, admiring her guts for speaking to someone she that so obviously terrified her," Yeah. Of course I get hungry." He broke his stare and looked around the room, anywhere but at the girl, who, like her friend was for Max, seemed to be a lodestone for his more human attentions.

Emboldened, she asked curiously," What, uh...what other human urges do you feel?"

Standing, he took two steps towards her, bringing her body within a hairsbreadth of his own. Then, as coldly as he could," Not if you're the last woman on Earth."

Her eyes fell from his, and she responded off the bat," Ditto. And so you'll know, I am not gonna be getting an "F" on this assignment, so...you better start answering some questions. Right now, pal-ly, and I mean for real. So, favorite ice cream flavor?"

Michael grimaced at the obvious pain in her voice, and decided that for once, he wouldn't make it hard on someone. "Pistachio." 

She bit her lip as she scribbled down his answer," Pistachio...favorite TV show?"

"Win Ben Stein's Money."

"Ok, favorite book?"

"James Joyce…Ulysses." He answered honestly.

She glared up at him and he almost smiled. She really was cute all riled up like this. "You have not read Ulysses."

This time, he did roll his eyes at her righteousness. Who was she to question him? The likely hood of her having read anything other than last month's issue of Seventeen or Paranoia Weekly was doubtful." "What incensed him the most was the blatant jokes of the ones who pass it all off as a jest, pretending to understand everything and in reality not knowing their own minds."" His eyes bore into hers; only to be disappointed by the blank expression of bewilderment, and he turned away, frustrated at her failure to be other than what he thought." Page 655...told you you wouldn't understand. Next question."/I

Michael pushed himself up off his bike as he broke the thought and remembered what had happened next. Max and Liz had grown closer, even as he and Maria had backed off. Then Tess and Nasedo had arrived, followed by Topolsky's second appearance, Pierce and the Skins. The Gandarium had been hot on the heels of the Skins, and the entire year had come to a close with Alex's death and Tess's betrayal. 

He winced as he remembered Liz's reaction to Alex's death, everyone's reactions. Anger swept through him as he thought about the way he had given in to Max at the end of sophomore year, the way he had let him tell them that Tess was one of them, and the way he had accepted her. It was lies, all that she had told them. And look where it had gotten them. With an innocent man dead. Alex dead.

As he rolled his bike towards the empty woodshed, Michael came to a decision. He would tell Liz why he was here. He would tell her about the pulse and about Max's order. He would start with the truth. No lies. And maybe she'd be able to see around his reason for coming and its ties to the past she wanted to forget long enough to let him stay.

~*~

As she stood in front of the small closet attached to the bathroom, Liz laughed softly to herself. Michael thought his bike was going to get stolen here? In Dade Falls? Doesn't Michael know when he's safe anymore? Or has he been running for so long that he doesn't know what it would feel like to just stop?' 

As she reached up to grab a blanket or two, and extra towels for the bathroom, she realized that she could show him. She could show him that there was a possibility for a life without danger, without the need to be constantly checking over his shoulder. Maybe for a few days, she could help him be happy.

Then the thought struck her, maybe he already knew that he would be happy here. A slightly giddy smile swept across her face and she moved to the bathroom, before doubt settled in. Why had he come? Why Dade Falls? And why her? Yes, Maria had left Roswell, but what brought Michael here? Why come to her? The only real connection we have is through her, he can't help but be reminded of her when he's with her.

Liz felt a stab of hurt in her stomach at the thought, but pushed on, turning her thoughts away from her emotions and turning towards the practical,' How did he find me? I'd only given him the number for an emergency, and despite the sharp pains the thought gave us both, Maria's departure wasn't an emergency. Certainly not one large enough for him to talk Valenti into turning the phone number into an address. Nor enough of one for him to leave Roswell without a call. Yes, Michael wasn't the most considerate of guys, but even he rarely burst in on one of us expecting an invitation to stay since he had gotten his own apartment. It really wasn't like him…'

Her questions drifted off as her mind once again settled on the fact that Michael had come to her and a warm glow spread through her body. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling for a moment or two before her conscience kicked in. 'Dammit, Elizabeth. You've been single, really and truly uninvolved, for the first time in almost two years for two days, and you're already thinking about another guy. Forget whatever warm fuzzies the other night sparked in your stomach, you don't need it. And especially not with Michael.' Hearing the door close, she quickly put the towels on the bathroom rack and returned to the living room, resolved to keep things simple.

Entering the living room, she was struck by the chill in the air. Shivering, she rubbed her hands together, fighting the nip in the air. She felt her nipples tighten, and blushing, she stuck her hands in the sleeves of her sweater, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her gaze settled on Michael, standing by the fireplace, hand extended towards it. 

He turned his head and saw her, "Liz, I need to tell you something…"

"No Michael," she cut him off and gestured for him to sit down on the couch. " We need to get a few things straight. I came here to get away from that." casting a glance at his outstretched hand, she continued, "This is my retreat, and I will not have another place I cherish touched with memories of healings and blue jello force fields. My home, my rules, and the first is: nothing otherworldly. No CDs playing on their own, no magically reheated food, and especially no mention of aliens—good aliens, bad aliens, alien hunters, alien dietary quirks, my teacher is an alien." At his confused look, a quick grin painted her face," It's a book. For kids. Bruce Coville? Never mind." 

Michael looked at her steadily, taking her measure. Arms crossed and feet planted, she looked like a general, albeit a tiny one. He watched a grin sneak across her face as she realized that he was actually contemplating listening to her. Biting a lip, he decided that he wouldn't tell her about the pulse. Yet. If she looked to be in real danger, he'd break this rule of hers. For now, she seemed so happy and proud that he couldn't find the heart to ruin the peace she'd found here on account of a random email. Besides, there hadn't been any sign of danger yet, it could very well be a mistake." Fine." Liz positively beamed and he couldn't help but smirk back. "But, since you've so evilly robbed me of my powers, could you find it in that stone heart of yours to make me something to eat?" 

She gaped at him," You've got to be kidding me, Guerin. Just cause you aren't allowed to use your powers doesn't mean you can't get up off your bed and walk to the kitchen to fix yourself a sandwich. Which is exactly what you'll have to do, as we're all out of caviar, and most other things, at the moment."

"My bed? You mean we're not sharing?" he teased, smirking at the look she sent his way.

"Yes, your bed. Where did you think you were sleeping? This isn't a hotel. You're not a paying customer. It's the couch for you, buddy. Don't worry, it folds out." 

At the word 'paying' a slightly embarrassed expression crossed his face. "Eh, Parker? About money…"

Understanding dawned, and Liz was quick to recover. "No worries, the cabin and the bills are all paid for. Grandma Claudia took care of all of that before I even inherited this place. And I have plastic to pay for groceries and gas and all…"

He interrupted her, a hard expression having taken the place of his earlier bashful one. " I won't take charity."

"Who says it will be, Guerin? You'll work for it." With that, she threw him the blankets she had put at her feet earlier, and headed into the kitchen. 

Hot on her heels, he followed her still blustering," My turn, Parker. All 'girly' products out of my sight. That means everything."

She laughed merrily at the expression on his face and the slight shudder that shook his broad shoulders," Works for me. All products will remain out of sight." Sending a glance up and down the length of his body, she sidled up to him and poked him in the chest playfully," Toilet seat down." 

"Fine. Enough with the rules, I'm dirty and I'm exhausted, you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead. Your one free sandwich will be waiting when you get out." 

At her agreement, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Liz to rummage through the empty cabinets.

~*~

Liz sang along softly with the radio as she pulled nearly empty jars of peanut butter and jelly out of the cabinet and placed them next to the breadbox. As she came off her toes, she heard the distant rumble of thunder, and she remembered her laundry. Quickly putting together a sandwich, she dashed outside and gathered the laundry off the line, running inside as a second clap of thunder rolled. 

Tossing the laundry on the couch, she pulled one of Claudia's ottomans over and sat. Letting her mind wander into dangerous territory as she listened to the water pounding in the bathroom, she went about the chore of folding her laundry. Liz tried in vain to concentrate on straight creases and matching seams, but her imagination was getting the better of her. She exhaled heavily, laundry always relaxed her. It wasn't working today though. Today, the feel of her clothes in her hands sent her overactive imagination straight to thoughts of Michael's black tee shirts, and they way they'd feel in her hands. She imagined they'd be soft and thin, stretched over muscles that, at this moment, probably weren't wearing anything but water. She heard a splash in the bathroom, and thought of Michael shaking his head, water splashing against the wall as his hair flew.

Once again trying to pry her attention from her thoughts and feelings they were stirring up, she reached her hand out for more clothes and grasped at empty air. Surprised, Liz looked around at the neat piles of clothes and mentally ran through what she had washed. There was her favorite pair of jeans, the ones with the fraying belt loops, and her new khakis. A concert tee shirt and an old jersey tee from when she played in the Roswell youth league as a kid, a couple pairs of socks, and a single pair of cotton underwear with daisies. Liz racked her brain for the other items she had washed, and then it hit her. Her good underwear. It was in the bathroom. On the towel racks. Oh Lord, her underwear was in the bathroom with Michael. 

Just as quickly as she had jumped to the conclusion, she heard the water shut off. Tearing her mind from the thoughts of Michael stepping out of the shower, she gathered all of her neatly folded clothes into a pile and hurried to the bedroom. She yanked the drawers open and dumped her clothes in all at once, not noticing the wrinkles that formed almost immediately. Liz slammed the drawer shut and stood for a moment inside the door, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Once composed, she pushed the door open and turned the corner. 

And ran right into Michael's bare chest. Liz's newfound composure fled as she felt his hands, still damp, run up her arms and grasp her shoulders firmly. Tearing her eyes away from the planes of muscle, she looked up at him, and gasped as a flash of awareness ran through her. She shivered as the heat from his hands seeped into her body, sending a curl of heat down her front. Seeing a similar flame of awareness in his eyes, Liz broke away, taking a step backwards. She immediately felt the loss of his warmth as the cool air reached the damp spots on her shoulders where his hands had been. 

Her gaze fell to the floor, consciously skipping over the edges of the towel where damp curls of hair were beginning to dry and focused on his feet where a small puddle of water was beginning to form. 

His eyes followed hers, and with a smirk on his lips, he caught her eyes. " No worries Parker, I'll clean it up. Or maybe you should. After all, you did break the rules." Her eyes widened as he reached through the bathroom door and pulled out her navy lace bra. "Bras are most definitely in the category of 'girly' things."

Blushing furiously, Liz reached out and snatched it from him, hiding her arm behind her back. She cleared her throat, and then muttered as she walked past him into the bathroom," You're still dripping, Guerin." Grabbing her other undergarments, she brushed past him as he laughed softly. Her embarrassment turning to irritation, she fired at him," Oh, get over it. It's not like you've never hung your underwear up to dry," and strode towards the bedroom door. 

Pushing it open, she was just able to hear him say," I'd have to wear it first," and laugh as he saw her step falter. With that statement burning in her mind, Liz threw the underwear into a drawer and collapsed on the bed. Breathing heavily, she tried to get control of her thoughts, which kept darting back towards the shocking image of Michael that his words had drawn in her mind and why Maria had never mentioned this very salient point. She heard something crackling in the next room and got off the bed to investigate. She found Michael in the next room in a pair of sweats in front of the fire. "I said no powers." 

Seeing the suspicious glance she was sending at the fire, Liz heard Michael sigh. "No Parker, it's real. I'm not the one that's breaking the rules on the very first day." Smirking, he watched her lips tighten," I used wood, old newspaper, and a match. I'm assuming that's not too advanced for you? A whole lot of unnecessary work if you ask me."

"I didn't," she snapped.

Grinning, he straightened and crossed to the couch, sitting back and getting comfortable. He watched her curiously, wondering if she was already regretting her decision from that afternoon. Deciding he might as well push his luck, he grunted," I'm hungry Parker. Didn't you promise me a meal?" 

Liz pursed her lips and contemplated him for a moment," It's a pity we don't have TV, Guerin. You look just like your average middle-aged American male ready to watch Monday Night Football." She turned as she heard the snort he couldn't prevent from escaping before she headed towards the kitchen. 

"Well if I'm the average American male, that would make you the little woman, Parker. So honey, tell me, what's for dinner?" 

Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she replied," Peanut Butter and Jelly. It's all we've got." She paused," Honey."

He winced, and she almost giggled," And let me guess, no pizza delivery?" At her quick head shake he hung his head in disgust," You sure now how to pick a place Parker." 

She laughed, and went into the kitchen, returning with just a glass of water. "So where is it Parker?" 

"Nice try. I'm not a waitress here, no couchside service. You'll have to get it yourself." Liz said with a serene smile. She giggled as he sent her a dirty look and pushed himself up off the couch grudgingly. Hearing her giggle he turned and let one last comment fly," Never figured you for the lace and satin type, Parker." 

She stood and headed to the bedroom muttering," Forget it, I'm going to bed." Then she paused and added cryptically, " There's a lot about me underneath that you don't know."

~*~

Liz collapsed on the bed and listened to the sounds of Michael getting ready for bed from the next room. She giggled as she heard him bump into the ottoman she had left by the couch. He must not have found the knob on the lamp in the growing dark, and the fire probably didn't provide that much light. She called out," What ever happened to your alien-intensified senses?"

He growled at her, frustrated," You said no powers, Parker."

Smiling, she rolled over and groped for the handle to the bed stand drawer. Finding it, she smiled satisfied and pulled out her journal. 

August 10, 2001

Today was supposed to be my third day of peace and relaxation, but instead, it's been full of turmoil. Wasn't my plan to leave that in Roswell? I guess what they say about the best-laid plans of mice and men is true after all. Back to the turmoil. You'll never believe who showed up on my doorstep this afternoon. No, not Max, and that's the first conclusion I would have jumped to also. But no, it wasn't Max Evans who came to me, it was Michael. He and Maria broke up, I guess that's what he must have been so upset about the other night, and she left for LA. She didn't even tell me about it and that hurts like crazy. At least it did when Michael first mentioned it. Now it's kinda just joined in with all the other blows that I've been dealt recently so it's just an ache. 

I barely even noticed it today though. Since he got here, he's been turning my little retreat upside down. He managed to taunt me, embarrass me, make me mad, and make me pity him, all in the space of one afternoon. I doubt the last one was a result he wanted, but I didn't let him know, so that should be okay. He flusters me. Turns my head upside down and scrambles it. Not just my head either, but my insides. And that's not even intentional, I don't think. I don't know how Michael could have *planned* to be standing dripping and shirtless, dressed in only a towel when I came out of my room, but he was. And I have to say that Maria is was a very lucky girl. Who knew Michael was hiding that underneath his funny shirts? Very different from Max, who flashed his arms, and his pecs at every possible point. It was kind of daunting dating a guy with bigger breasts than me. This is a very bad sign. No good can come of comparing my ex-boyfriend and his best friend, who happens to be my best friend's ex-boyfriend. No good at all. 

It all comes down to this: Seeing Michael here in Colorado was crazy, it was the last thing I expected, but I think it may have been the first thing I needed.

Liz

~*~


End file.
